


Cherry Pie

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has made a surprise for Dean. It smells...unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

Snow crunched beneath a pair of old brown boots who were making their way up a cracked driveway. Dean grumbled to himself as he dragged a shovel behind him. He had gotten the majority of the snow cleared off of the drive before deciding to give up. Neither he nor Cas had any plans to anywhere, so "let it snow" right? Heaving open the rickety garage door with one hand, Dean tossed the wet shovel into a random corner and let the door fall closed.  
He walked the extra few feet towards the house and knocked his boots on their back porch stairs with each step. The back door creaked open and instantly Dean was met with a sweet wave of warm air and the sound of a crackling fire. There was a smell as well, something food related, but Dean couldn't place it.  
"How was your shoveling?" Castiel asked, walking into the mudroom. Dean's discovered much about Castiel in the recent months, one of which being that he hates the cold. Cas leaned against the door frame and crossed his slippered feet. The grey sweatpants he was wearing were slightly too large for his slim frame and hung low on his hips. He was wearing a dark turtleneck under a huge cream colored sweater with an apron, which was splattered with some kind of reddish stains.  
Dean snorted. "Cold."  
The hunter shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before padding over to Cas whose eyes trailed over Dean's pink nose and rosy cheeks while warm arms wrapped around his waist. Dean's freezing cold hands slid up and down Castiel's back soothingly before suddenly shooting underneath the many layers of shirt and sweater, burning against hot, soft skin.  
Castiel yelped and jumped back, properly punching Dean right in the gut.  
With an "oof" Dean stumbled back, chuckling. "Oh lighten up, Crabby. I was the one out there, grueling away in freakin' below zero temperatures while you cozied up in here."  
"I was busy." Cas turned on his heel and stormed out of the mudroom, through the small living room and into the kitchen.  
"Doing what?" Dean followed his angel but stopped just short of the doorway. "What in the hell have you been doing?!" There were open cans and containers scattered across the chipped green counters, flour dusted the floors, dishes upon dishes were piled into the sink, dirty bowls, utensils and pots overflowing onto the stove. Before Cas could answer, the egg timer set on the old yellow oven began to ring. Cas slipped on two oven mitts that were hiding under discarded plastic wrapping and opened the door.  
What he pulled out was nearly indiscernible. Crammed into a rounded glass baking dish was some mixture of a light brown and blackened outside, candy red blobs oozing out of the top. Castiel gently placed the object onto a folded towel on the table. Dean slowly approached.  
"What...what d'you got there, Cas?"  
"I baked you a pie."  
"You-" Dean let out a breath. "Oh."  
"You don't like it." Cas' shoulders fell. The combination of his oversized sweater/apron ensemble with huge, mitted hands, feet shoved in old man slippers and his crestfallen expression was too much for Dean.  
He jumped over to Cas and placed his hands on his shoulders. "No, no! It's uh...it's awesome. Really. I've never seen anything like it." He gently placed a finger on Cas' stubbled chin, tilting it up, eyes meeting. "Come on. Let's dig into this sucker!"  
A smile curled onto Cas' lips, eyes glittering. Dean looped an arm around the back of his neck, drawing them nearer before placing a lingering kiss on the former angel's forehead.  
"Thank you, Cas. It's perfect."


End file.
